The Mandalorian Guild
Mandalorian Guild, also known as The Mandalorian Guild, Mythosaur '''and "Mando Ver'verd'tsad" in Mando'a, was a organization of Mandalorian mercenaries, bounty hunters, assassins and soldiers that operated as a paramilitary unit. History The Mandalorian Guild’s origins date back to the Mandalorian Protectors , an ancient order of Elite Mandalorian warriors who were charged with protecting the Mand’alor , ruler of Mandalore with their lives. Some time prior to 30 BBY however, Mandalore was caught in a Devastating Civil War in which the outcome birthed a New, Pacifist Governance of Mandalore: The New Mandalorians . Many founding Guild members were Protectors who did not see Duchess Satine Kryze and her Government as the True Rulers of Mandalore, and defected into their own militarized ranks. They did '''not affiliate with former Governor of Concordia ; Pre Vizsla ’s Death Watch ideology either, finding their methods to be extremist, and their philosophy of the Warrior Culture to be warped. The Original faction which became known merely as Mythosaur was founded sometime prior to 30 BBY by Aloquar Ordo, and was only maintained in small sects accross the Mandalore System , only having a handful of minor outposts and safehavens outside the sector. The Mandalorian Guild found home on many planets, reorganising themselves into Freelance Mercenaries who protected the Mandalore System from harm, just as their cousins the Mandalorian Protectors did- however outside the laws of the New Mandalorians. The Guild did still however maintain a cautious neutrality with New Mandalore. They also acted heavily as a Mercenary Guild, taking up Bounty Jobs frequently, and splitting the earnings as pay. These earnings would also be a fund for weapons and vehicles, amongst other resources. During the Clone Wars , the Faction operated out of many hideouts and strongholds, however notably ‘Lady Devastator’, a repurposed Munificent-class Star Frigate stolen from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Upon discovering the frigate via distress signal as it (and its admiral) fled the First Battle of Felucia - The Mandalorian faction was able to successfully commandeer the vessel by shutting down all remnant Droid Units on board - and thus were able to take it's cowardice Admiral Costanzus Kozar as their prisoner. Prior to this, the Guild's Aliit'Alor and leader; Aloquar Ordo would find himself detained by the Confederacy following a Bounty collection gone wrong. After Kozar's capture, the faction would then Demand a Prisoner exchange with the CIS between Kozar and the Early Guild's Founder; Aloquar Ordo. The exchange would take place in the Orbit of Vjun . Some weeks following the exchange however, a stronghold of the Guild would come under siege by the Death Watch - perhaps under the orchestration of the CIS. The siege would take place in a Guild stronghold on Zanbar , and ultimately would lead to it's destruction. Only several survivors were able to escape the planet, one of which being Aloquar himself, the very same from the prisoner exchange. His wounds however would be severe and would succumb to them some time later. This lead Beviin Kabur to take control of the faction, and thus rename 'Battlecruiser 22' to 'Lady Devastator', Aloquar's title of The Devastator being the namesake. Many new recruits of the Guild after this point came from various different major and minor Mandalorian Clans , and even outsiders were welcomed if they were willing to adopt Mandalorian culture. Thus making the collective incredibly diverse range of warriors, and having no-identifiable discriminations or hatred for the pre-established clans of Rook , Ordo, Vizsla , Eldar , Saxon , Wren or Kryze , nor that of other races, either. During Maul’s reign of Mandalore, many members of the faction aligned themselves with Bo-Katan Kryze and her Nite Owl faction, and fought Maul’s Supercommando’s in another Mandalorian Civil War . This allegiance lasted until the Galactic Empire took hold of Mandalore, where the remaining members of the Faction splintered once again, though remained in contact. Lady Devastator would find herself hidden for decades on amidst the ruins of Taris for many years to come, far from the Empire’s prying eyes. It is safe to say that at some point The Faction maintained a Rebel cell against the Galactic Empire. Many members would most likely affiliate themselves with The Mandalorian Resistance, and combat the forces of the Galactic Empire and Clan Saxon. Lady Devastator would also be manned, and the Guild’s fleet would stand once more, for freedom of the oppression in the Mandalore Sector, and elsewhere. Category:Paramilitary